Quand l'archange tombe pour l'humain
by WhiteNCISVampireSupernatural
Summary: Gabriel vit au Bunker avec Sam, Dean et Castiel. Il est fou amoureux de Sam sans savoir que Sam partage ses sentiments. Juste un OS simple et un résumé pourri. SABRIEL ! Légère mention de DESTIEL


**Je suis toute nouvelle et je vous dit bonjour depuis mon petit nordinateur !**

 **Disclaimer : Supernatural n'est pas a moi... Je peux pleurer et hurler de désespoir ? (Je vais cacher Sammy et Dean dans mon placard avant que quelqu'un vienne me les voler !)**

 **C'est juste un petit OS sans prétention centré sur Sam et Gabriel (surnommé Gabe)**

* * *

 **Gabriel s'enuyait, seul dans le bunker, à regarder Casa Erotica quand Sam et Dean rentrèrent enfin de leur chasse.**

 ** _"Enfin ! Père, ce qu'ils étaient long ! J'ai cru que l'élan avait un souci moi !"_**

 **Dean embrassa Cas' comme si c'était le dernier jour de sa vie...**

 _ **"Qui sait ? Avec les deux grands cons, tout peut arriver !" (NDA :Ta guele Gabe ! Je raconte là !)**_

 **Et Sam jeta un regard langoureux vers son ange adoré...**

 _ **"Sam ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça ! Et je ne suis pas son ange adoré okay !" (NDA : On va dire que t'a raison et que je rends la chose plus jolie Gabychou !)**_

 **Qui le lui rendit bien. Parce que Gabriel adorait son Sammy. Le regard langoureux se transforma en regard apeuré parce que son Sammychou était blessé.**

 _ **"Je ne l'appelle pas "Sammychou" d'abord, tête de gland !" (NDA :Je t'emmerde Gabe ! Cordialement.)**_

 **Alors l'archange mit longtemps à le soigner, trop longtemps d'ailleurs... Il ont sûrement copulé buccalement le reste du temps parce qu'ils sont sortis de la salle de bains avec les lèvres gonflées et rouge cerise.**

 _ **"Peut-être pas que buccalement... Sûrement pas du tout. Tu a pensé à cette éventualité ?" (NDA : Tu me fais chier Gabriel !)**_

 **Le soir même, ils firent un joli dodo ensembles parce que Gabe avait peur du noir...**

 _ **"Sale garce ! Petite menteuse !" (NDA : La vérité blesse Gabychou, tu le sais)**_

 **Et Cas' réveilla tout le monde parce qu'il dérangeait avec ses sons suspects, dont la cause était sûrement Dean.**

 **-Moins de bruits les gars ! Hurla Sam.**

 _ **"Fais gaffe avec les images mentales ! Je me souviens encore des..." (NDA : Trop d'informations !)**_

 **Tout devenait gênant pour Gabriel et Sam, qui eux étaient fous l'un de l'autre sans se la dire.**

 _ **"Mais... Tu..." (NDA : Tu va me couper à chaque ligne l'emplumé ?) "Non mais..." (NDA : Alors tu la ferme !)**_

 **Le plus jeune des Winchester n'en pouvait plus, lui qui pensait que Gabriel partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait mais, connaissant l'archange, c'était sans succès. Il proposa alors un atelier sucreries, qui fut récompensé par le sourire de son angelot. Tout avait été parfait, ils avaient préparé beaucoup de desserts : des macarons au caramel, des pommes d'amour, des mille-feuilles au chocolat et énormément de meringues (NDA : Le meilleur pâtissier m'influence sûrement pour ce passage...) . Doucement, l'archange commençait à baisser sa garde et à s'ouvrir pour Sam, qui était de plus en plus heureux.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, Gabriel vint voir son Sammy l'air timide, ce qui était rare avec l'archange. Il se planta contre le chambranle de la porte et attendit que le Winchester le remarque. Sam releva la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.**

 **-Sam, je...**

 **-Tu ?**

 **-Je suis fou de toi, ça m'empêche de dormir, de manger des bonbons, de voler. Ça pèse sur ma grâce, sur mes ailes, même Radio Anges capte mes pensés et...**

 **-Moi aussi Gabe. Même Cas' l'a remarqué, sans parler de Dean qui me traque avec ça, coupa l'humain tranquillement**

 **-Alors...**

 **-Tu es le seul à ne rien avoir vu Gabe.**

 **L'humain posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ange (NDA : Je sais que c'est pas crédible, Sammy est tellement sauvage !) et fut plus que comblé quand Gabriel répondit à son baiser. L'etrainte devint fougueuse, Sam retira le T-shirt de l'archange quand Dean et Cas' entrèrent dans la petite pièce en applaudissant.**

 **-Vous en avez mis du temps les gars !**

 **-Je vous félicite, sourit Cas'.**

* * *

 **Voila ! C'était un petit OS (mon tout premier) sans aucune prétention. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une pitite review. Je vous adore toute et tous ! Gros bisous sur vos jolies petites joues !**


End file.
